Repair and maintenance tasks may be performed in a wide range of environments. Such tasks often require level working surfaces to accommodate stepping or climbing actions or placement of various equipment. Uneven or inclined surfaces, such as hilly or rugged terrain, ledges or indoor stairs, can make it difficult to access certain areas of a workspace or to establish stable footings for equipment in performing a task. For example, a ladder is often not suitable for use in a staircase or on a sloped rooftop, as varying elevations can frustrate attempts to securely position a ladder to access surrounding walls and ceiling. Painting and other tasks may be complicated in such environments.
Various devices designed to provide level working surfaces are known in the prior art. For example, accessories for levelling and stabilizing the legs of a ladder as well as devices for providing a platform to support a ladder are sometimes used. Many of these existing products are limited in application or are not suitably portable.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.